Death Note Idol
by simsbabii
Summary: The death note people are somewhere... with me and Darisu-chan. We're bored and decide to have a singing competition! Warnings: Near in a dress, swearing, a bad attempt at humor.


**So, this is my lame way of thanking Darisu-chan for putting me in a closet with both Mello and Matt (at separate times you pervs!)**

**Love Song belongs to Sara Berrelis**

**So, basically me and Darisu-chan and some DN people are sitting around really bored and decide to have their a singing competition (Death Note Idol) ! Ha-ha onward with the story!**

**I dun own Death Note. If I did, I'd totally have stuck myself in it somewhere along the way.**

**. . .**

Simsbabii, Darisu-chan and the Death Note people are sitting around bored.

Simsbabii: I'm bored!

Darisu-chan: Me too!

Everyone but Matt: Me too!

Matt: I'm not!

Simsbabii: *takes Matt's game boy and chucks it out a window*

Matt: Now I am bored.

Simsbabii: I have an idea!

L: There is a 90% chance that whatever your idea is will either embarrass us all, or inflict pain on either Light or Near.

Simsbabii: NO… okay yes. We should play American Idol!

Darisu-chan: YES!

Everyone but Darisu-chan: NO!

Simsbabii: PLEASE! I'll make out with Mello in front of you perverts!

Matsuda and Mello: Maybe we should play.

Simsbabii: Winner gets a special surprise!

Light: What kind of surprise?

Matt: Would it be a surprise if she told you?

Darisu-chan: We're going to assume you all are playing. Near can be the hostess.

Near: HostESS?

Simsbabii drags Near into another room. When they come back Near looks angrier than ever and sports a sparkly pink dress with sparkly pink jewelry, lots of makeup and high heeled shoes.

Simsbabii: Everyone, meet Nessie. She will be out hostess.

Everyone: *laughs*

Simsbabii: Nessie, explain the rules of 'Death Note Idol'

Near: *sighs* the rules are simple- each contestant will have 20 minutes to write a love song to the person of their choice. After 20 minutes they will sing that song in front of everyone. Then everyone will vote for their favorite after people have finished singing. You cannot vote for yourself. The person with the most votes will win.

Mello: Love song?

Simsbabii: Yes. Start… now!

Paper and pencils appear out of thin air and everyone starts writing while Near complains about wearing a dress. 20 minutes later…

Near: Times up. Takada, you go first.

Darisu-chan: Who invited the slut?

Simsbabii: Light did. Now shut up, I wanna hear her sing.

Takada: *gulps* *in a terrible voice* Head under water, and you're telling me to breathe easy for a while…

Mello: Plagiarism! SECURITY!

Mello's Mafia buddies drag Takada off of the stage.

Misa: Now that that slut is gone, I have Light all to myself! *hangs all over Light*

Near: Darisu-chan, why don't you go next?

Darisu-chan: *singing*

Everyone has to have a favorite letter!

What do you think my favorite letter is?

My favorite letter is L.

I love the letter L.

L is the best letter ever.

L is sweet like a lollipop.

I'll always love you L!

L: *blushes*

Simsbabii: Look! L is capable of emotion!

Darisu-chan throws a microphone at Simsbabii.

Darisu-chan: Why don't you go next?

Simsbabii: Fine. I will. *looks at people* I used a Britney Spears song but changed some words, so bear with me please. *singing*

Black fingertips, pale lips, Mello's dangerous.

Chocolate kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush

Can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight

This feeling's so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight

Alright, lets go!

Maybe I'll take a seat, eyes on him this is his show.

My one and only pleasure, head to toe in leather

Fantasy, courtesy of me, Mello lets go.

My one and only pleasure, head to toe in leather.

Simsbabii blushes, so does Mello.

Simsbabii: Misa's turn!

Near: I thought I got to choose.

Simsbabii: If you don't shut up I'll castrate you in your sleep.

Misa: *singing*

Takada is a bitch

She is such a witch  
I really hate her

Why did Light date her?

Light is such a man!

I'd do all I can

Just to do him

I just wanna screw him!

Everyone: *is scarred for life*

Darisu-chan: When did it turn into parody central?

Matt: Near didn't say it had to be an original song.

Misa: Misa-Misa knows. She knew that the song would be perfect to tell Light just how she feels about him and nasty Takada.

The Mafia drag Misa away. Everyone cheers.

Near: Mello. Why don't you do one now? It can't get much worse.

Mello: Whatever *pushes Near down and takes the microphone* *sings a pretty song that I'm too lazy to type out*

Simsbabii: Awww! *kisses Mello*

Everyone but Matsuda: Get a room!

Matt: I wanna go now! My song is so superior.

L: I am less that 2% sure of that.

Matt: Whatever. Just lemme sing.

*Singing*

Simsbabii is a bitch!

She is such a witch!

I really hate her, why does Mello date her?

Mello's such a man!

I'd do all I can-

Darisu-chan shoots one of those K.O darts at Matt and he gets knocked out.

Darisu-chan: None of us wanted him to finish that sentence.

Light: I thought he would sing about Zelda or something.

Near: I announce this competition over.

L: But not everyone sang.

Near: True, but my feet hurt and the sooner I am back in my pajamas the better.

Everyone agrees that the sooner Near is out of the dress, the better. Everone casts their vote.

Near: And the winner is… Cassie

Everyone but Simsbabii: Who the heck is Cassie?

A random blonde girl looking very similar to Simsbabii pops up.

Girl: I'm Cassie, and my song pwned all of yours!

Mello: Bitch, you didn't even sing!

Cassie: But my song was about Near, and since Near is the judge I win by default!

Simsbabii: Get away from Near, Cassandra Ann before I whip your ass halfway to your eighteenth birthday!

Cassie: *narrows her eyes and points at L* He tried to kill Light! Must destroy!

Suddenly Cassie has a heart attack. Everyone looks at Light.

Light: I didn't do it.

Everyone looks at Mello.

Mello: I didn't do it either!

Everyone slowly turns and glares at Simsbabii, who is whistling and twiddling her thumbs.

Simsbabii: I did it! I can use my own Death Note on my little sister, can't I?

Everyone nodds.

Matt: *wakes up* what'd I miss?


End file.
